


Daddy's Little Girl

by BriMarie



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gruvia - Freeform, Humor, Nalu - Freeform, Other, Overprotective Dads, fairy tail - Freeform, gray and natsus kids are dating, gruvia kid, nalu kid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMarie/pseuds/BriMarie
Summary: Gray noticed his daughter Sylvia has been acting weird lately. When he finally decides to find out what she's been hiding with the help of Natsu, they're both surprised to see her major secret.*Nalu and Gruvia Kids Humor/fluff*
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster & Juvia Lockser, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Daddy's Little Girl

His daughter has been acting weird lately, and he was glad he wasn't the only one who noticed. Juvia also noticed she has been blushing down at her phone every once and a while as if she just finished reading a smut fanfic. She didn't think much into it, but Gray definitely did.

Their daughter, Sylvia, was currently sitting on the couch shaking her leg nervously. She only did that when she was either anxious about something or hiding a secret which made Gray suspicious.

Sylvia jumped up from her seat and began speed walking to the door. "Bye mom! Bye dad! I'll see you later at the guild!" She said. "Wait where are you-" Gray didn't get to finish his question due to her sudden disappearance.

He blinked two times. "What the fresh hell was that about?" Gray asked turning to his wife. Juvia smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Not sure." She said as she continued to wash the dishes. "Is it just me, or has Sylvia been acting weird lately?" Gray said rubbing his goatee in suspicion.

"Well she's always been a bit jumpy, but Juvia also has noticed she's been fidgety lately especially around us and Natsu and Lucy." Juvia pointed out. "Do you think she's hiding something from us?" Gray asked. Juvia shook her head. "Eh Juvia is pretty sure it's nothing serious. You shouldn't let it bother you." She said. Gray completely ignored her statement.

"Yeah sure." Gray got up and began speed walking towards the door. If he left now, he wouldn't lose sight of where Sylvia was going. When Juvia heard the door squeak, she turned her eyes towards him. "Gray don't you dare go chasing after her. It's an invasion of her privacy." Juvia said. Gray made a nonchalant face.

"Yeah yeah I won't." He lied. "Juvia means it!" She said. He muttered something under his breath before shutting the door. "Where did that little girl go?" He said looking out into the distance. He spotted her a few feet in the distance and smirked. "Gotchu." He said as he began walking quickly to catch up to her.

"Put some clothes on you pervert!" A random woman yelled covering her son's eyes as Gray walked by. "Huh?" Gray looked down to discover he once again stripped to his underwear. "Damnit!" He yelled shielding himself from the public eyes.

***

Somewhere along the trail, Gray lost sight of her and cussed under his breath. He decided to go to the guild first to see if she was there. The moment he opened the door a wooden chair was thrown directly at his face.

"Ow! What the fuck?!" He yelled out in pain. As usual, there was a fight going on and of course Natsu was one of the many that were in it. When Natsu caught sight of him, he smirked evilly. "Hey Ice princess, come join us!" He said as Gajeel threw a table at his head. Gray laughed as he watched Natsu groan in pain.

"Nah I'm good I'm on a mission." He said. The word mission caught Natsu's ears. "A mission? What kind of mission? Can I join?" He asked. Gray shook his head. "It's not a dangerous quest or anything it's more like a spying mission." Gray said. Natsu's face lightened up at the sound of that. "Oo like Men in Black?! Count me in!" Natsu said.

"Uh sure I guess. I'm spying on Sylvia. She's been acting weird and sneaking out recently and I'm gonna get to the bottom of this." Gray said with a determined face. "You know what? Nash has been acting really suspicious too and I've noticed Sylvia avoiding eye contact with me and Luce." Natsu said making one of his rare thinking faces.

"Do you think they're both possibly hiding something from us?" Gray asked. Natsu put his hands on his face like Kevin from Home Alone. "What if they're both part of a secret spy agency like Agent Cody Banks or something and they can't tell us about it?!" Natsu said. Gray sweat dropped at his stupidity.

"I so highly doubt that's what's happening." Gray said. "But how would you know if it's a secret agency?" Natsu said. Gray sighed in disappointment. "Whatever you say Natsu. Come on we can track down both of them with your strong sense of smell." Gray said. "Let's go!" Natsu said as they both ran out of the guild.

***

The two mages eventually spotted Nash's scent and followed behind him discreetly. Nash had gone to a street known as "Sweetheart Alley" since it was filled with girly and lovey-Dovey stores while wearing a tuxedo. They were currently hiding behind the bushes as they watched him approach a store. "Where the hell would he possibly go in this part of town especially in a tux? This side of town is where all the girly places are." Natsu said. Gray began scowling. "I have no clue. No boy his age would be caught dead in this alley." Gray said.

They watched Nash look around to see if anyone was watching him as he entered a chocolate emporium. This famous candy store was well known for its Valentines Day candy that was year around. Gray and Natsu rose a brow at this. "There's no way in hell Nash would come all the way over here just to buy some candy. There's a candy store right around the block! He's definitely up to something." Natsu said.

When he came out, he had a large heart shaped box of chocolates. They saw him write something on a note and put it on top of the box. "Holy shit! Your boy's gotta lover!" Gray said. Natsu was shocked at this news. "What there's no way! He's only 13 how could he already have a girlfriend? I didn't even have a girlfriend at that age!" Natsu said. Gray laughed.

"Oh please you were too dense about the concept of love to have a girlfriend that young." Gray said. Natsu growled at him. "Shut up Ice brain! You didn't get any at 13 either!" Natsu said. "I got way more attention than you did!" Gray said. "Not true!" Natsu retorted back. They continued bickering and didn't realize Nash was long gone.

"Great now we lost him!" Gray said. "Well it was your fault!" Natsu said. "We don't have to time to fight again we gotta go find Nash." Gray said getting up from the bushes. "Fair." Natsu said as he followed Gray. Natsu begun sniffing for his son's scent, but he ended up smelling Sylvia scent instead. "Hey Ice prick, I picked up your daughters scent and it looks like she's really close." Natsu said.

Right when he said it, Sylvia came walking down the opposite sidewalk as them. She seemed to be holding a small box and was wearing one of her prettiest dresses. Gray and Natsu jumped at the sight of her and hid behind a brick wall. "Where the hell is she going?" Gray said to no one in particular. They watched as she entered a restaurant called "Romance sous les étoiles" which meant romance under the stars in French. Gray cringed at the thought of her going to such a place.

It was known as the most romantic restaurant in all of Magnolia and it also was one of the more pricier restaurants. It was a popular spot for couples especially on Valentines Day and anniversaries. "Why is she going in there? That place is super pricey!" Natsu said. "I don't know but I do know that we're gonna go inside and watch her from another table." Gray said. "We're gonna what now?" Natsu said.

Gray began walking towards the restaurant completely determined. "Wait for me Elsa!" Natsu said running after him. When they got inside, they stole two coats and two fedoras that were hanging on the coat rack in the restaurant. They looked around for her, but was shocked to see Nash sitting at one of the tables dressed pretty nicely with the same box he bought earlier.

"So that's where he went." Natsu said. The waitress sat them down a few tables away from where Nash was sitting. "I told you he had a secret girlfriend." Gray said smugly. "Shut up he might still be part of a secret agency. I mean come on look at the way he's dressed! All spy's wear that tuxedo!" Natsu said. Gray sighed and ignored his insane friend. "Sometimes I'm genuinely concerned about the way your brain works." Gray said.

Sylvia finally appeared from the bathroom and began walking towards a table. Natsu and Gray held up their menus to avoid being spotted. "Which table do you think she's going too?" Natsu asked. They got their answer soon when they saw her plop down in front of Nash. The two kids smiled and exchanged gifts with each other. Nash grabbed her hand and kissed it gently, and as a response Sylvia blushed madly.

"Happy 6th month anniversary Sylvia." Nash said. Sylvia giggled. "Happy 6th month anniversary Nash." She responded. Both dads mouths dropped to the floor in shock. There is no fucking way what they just saw was happening.

Their kids have been dating. For six months.

How the hell could they possibly not have noticed that by now? It did explain a lot though. Natsu noticed Nash had been taking more showers and dressed nicer. He also bought cologne and he'd occasionally catch him reading magazines on how to spoil your girl. Why wouldn't they tell them something like this?!

"What the hell?!" They both said in unison a bit too loudly causing a few heads to turn at them, but they didn't care. "Our kids are dating? Why of all the people my daughter had to date have to be the son of my frenemy?" Gray said. "Yeah back at you Ice Prick!" Natsu said defensively. "I wonder if Juvia and Lucy know about this." Gray thought.

They watched their kids interact and talk to each other with loving gazes. Nash continuously complimented her causing her to giggle and blush madly much like her mother. Sylvia played with her hair nervously as he spoke. Gray scowled.

"Who knew the spawn of you could be so smooth with words. It must come from Lucy's side." Gray said. Natsu slammed his fist on the table. "Hey I can be romantic sometimes!" Natsu said. "Okay Natsu." Gray said sarcastically.

The kids waiter arrived with a huge plate of spaghetti and meatballs and placed it between the two. "Dinner is served." The waiter said and went about his business. The moment Gray saw the spaghetti he stiffened. Gray knew that when a couple shared spaghetti that meant they were going to pull the Lady and the Tramp move to kiss. Trust him he'd know since he tried it on Juvia on their first date.

"You smooth little scoundrel." Gray whispered under his breath. Sylvia and Nash had both put the same noodle in each other's mouth and began sucking until they reached each other's lips. "That's my boy!" Natsu said cheering him on. Gray hit him. "My daughter is too young to be kissing boys! No ones good enough for her!" Gray said. "What do you mean my son isn't good enough for your daughter?!" Natsu said rolling up his sleave.

"You itching a fight flame brain?" Gray asked preparing his ice magic. Natsu activated his fire. "You're on Frosty!" Natsu said. They both shot each other's magic at the other causing everyone in the restaurant to look at them. "Gentleman, you can't do that here!" One of the waiters yelled as they began fighting and breaking objects. Of course they didn't listen.

"Dad?!" Nash said as he looked at his father fighting his girlfriends dad. Natsu stopped fighting when he heard his son's voice. "Nash." Natsu said back with a nervous smile. "Daddy?!" Sylvia said as she angrily looked at her dad. Gray waved at his daughter with a nervous grin. "Hey sweetheart how's it going?" He asked as if he didn't do anything bad.

"Hey that's my coat and fedora!" One of the men in the restaurant said as he pointed to Natsu. "Yeah and that's mine!" Another man said pointing at Gray. Natsu and Gray looked at each other nervously.

"Annddd that's our cue to go!" Gray said as both mages ran out of the restaurant before they could be charged for the damages. Sylvia and Nash both had shocked, embarrassed, and disappointed looks on their faces.

"I swear to god our dads are just children disguised as adults." Nash said. Sylvia nodded in agreement. A waiter came up to them with a check in his hands. "I'm sorry to disturb you two, but someone's gotta pay for your father's damages." He said. Sylvia sighed and began dialing on her phone. "I'll call my mother." Sylvia said with an annoyed face.

***

After hearing what had happened at the restaurant, Lucy and Juvia had rounded their husbands up at Juvia and Gray's house for a stern talk about their behavior. "You two's behavior was completely unacceptable tonight! I mean what the hell were you two thinking?!" Lucy asked with her hands on her hips.

"Juvia had to pay the restaurant for your damages! Juvia told you not to barge in on her personal life and you said you wouldn't, but what did you do? You walked in and destroyed everyone's evening!" Juvia said pointing her finger angrily at her husband. The two men were staring at the floor ashamed of their actions.

"We're sorry!" They both said. Lucy hit them both with her hand causing them to groan in pain. "Ow!" They both said rubbing their heads. "You owe both Sylvia and Nash a heartfelt apology!" Juvia said. "But they were the ones who-" Juvia flicked Gray's forehead before he could finish. "Yes ma'am." He said in defeat.

"Nash, Sylvia your fathers would like to say something to you." Lucy called. The two came from the back room they were in and stood in front of their dads with angry faces. "Dad." Nash said. "Son." Natsu replied. "Do you have anything you'd like to say to us?" Nash said tapping his foot. It was starting to look like the parents were the children being scolded.

"I'm sorry. We're both sorry for screwing up your date. Right Gray?" Natsu said. "Why the hell did you guys not tell us?" Gray asked. "Because we knew you'd act out like this." Sylvia said. "We told our moms because we knew they could handle it, but we figured you guys on the other hand would have a fit." Nash said. Well they weren't wrong.

"You guys knew about this and didn't tell us? I thought couples were supposed to tell each other everything!" Gray said looking at the two women. "Juvia knew you wouldn't be able to handle it." Juvia said. Gray mumbled something under his breath. "Daddy don't you have something you want to say?" Sylvia asked with her hands on her hips. Gray rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. When did the children become the parents?

"I'm...sorry." Gray said. Knowing her father, that was the best apology she was gonna get out of him. "We forgive you." Sylvia said smiling down at her dad. Gray and Natsu hugged their child. The two mothers smiled at them. "This is a hell of a family we raised huh Juvia?" Lucy asked. Juvia chuckled. "Yes Lucy-San it is." Juvia said.

"Since you ruined our date, can we go on a second one? I mean you guys did ruin our anniversary." Sylvia said with her puppy eyes. Her dad sighed loudly. "Fffiiinnneeeee." Gray said. "Yay!" The couple cheered. "But..." Gray said the couples faces immediately dropped. "I get to take you to the restaurant." Gray said. The couple smiled at that. "I think we can live that." Nash said.

Sylvia hugged her dad around his neck tightly. "Thank you daddy, you're the best." Sylvia said. Gray hugged her back just as tight and kissed her forehead. "Yeah but remember this, you're always going to be daddy's little girl." Gray said. Sylvia giggled at him. "Of course."


End file.
